New Perspectives
by Ophelia Valentine
Summary: The guys are a famous band with bad publicity on their tails; their record manager has had enough and sends the guys to another state to get a new perspective in life besides all the fame and clubbing…but they get more than they bargained for.
1. Of Evil Clocks and Maps

**Title:** New Perspectives

**Author: **Ophelia Valentine

**Chapter:** Of Evil Clocks and Maps

**Summary: **The guys are a famous band with bad publicity on their tails; their record manager has had enough and sends the guys to another state to get a new perspective in life besides all the fame and clubbing…but they get more than they bargained for.

"_Lithium climbing up the charts!"_

"_Lithium's new single made it to number one!"_

"_Lithium still number one!"_

"_Lithium spotted with girls' at the most popular night club!"_

"_Lithium partying all night with new girls…"_

"_Lithium promised to wed last night's young women of the night…"_

"_Four girls stated that they are carrying Lithium's babies…"_

"_Lithium stalked once again by many broken-hearted girls…"_

"_Lithium's new single not hitting number one…"_

"_Lithium partied the night away…"_

"I can't take this anymore!" Shouted a man with long blond hair held in a low pony-tail as his grey eyes scanned yet another magazine before tossing it on the pile building up on his desk.

"Honey; please calm down." a calm woman stated as she walked behind her husband. Soft blond and black hair swayed as her bright blue eyes gazed over the mountain of magazines while reaching to massage her distraught husband. "What will shouting accomplish Lucius, when they are just young boys; but I agree with you this is getting very tiresome."

"Narcissa; I do not want this publicity to continue. They are tarnishing this company and let's not forget that out son is tarnishing out name, my love." Lucius said as he relaxed into his wife's loving, soft hands as they worked the knots out of his shoulders.

Narcissa walked to the left side of her husband with her hands stills on his shoulders as she said, "I have an idea my love. Why not send them to Cedric." She exclaimed. "They should get away from New York. They can experience a new surrounding along with coming up with new songs, and if they don't comply then we give them an ultimatum." Her eyes gleamed and she gave her husband a small smirk.

Lucius grinned, "To Los Angeles? Hmm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea love. Plus Cedric will keep them in line. For I know he has things he will need their help on." He went to the intercom; "Crabb."

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" a masculine voice from the intercom.

"Crabb; please call Goyle to bring my son and his friends to my office." Lucius said.

"Yes Sir." Crabb replied.

Lucius turned to his wife. "Are you sure this will work my love? You know how stubborn our son can be."

Narcissa smiled as she took a seat on her husband's desk. "It will work dear. Our son loves this band since the moment he and his dear friends began; so he will do practically anything to do what he loves best. And yes he is stubborn; just like his father." She giggled at the look her husband was giving her. "I'll handle the talking then you come in with the rest dear." she kissed his cheek.

In a modern; yet old-fashioned two-story home with large clear windows looking towards Central Park was a breath-taking sight. The only home that stood out among the other homes, with large oak trees on each side stood quietly…that is until…

...

RRRIINNGG!...CRASH!..."Die you evil spawn of Satan!" shouted a voice from one of the many large rooms in the house.

Three young men in their sleep-wear ran to the room on the far left corner and opened the door to peek inside. "What the hell is going on in here?" asked the dark-skinned young man from the right of the door frame as he looked at the panting wild red-head in nothing but boxers who stood on the bed with a pillow in his hands.

"Ron…that's the fifth clock you have murdered in three days." Stated the green-eyed young man with back rimmed glasses; that stood by the dark-skinned man.

"Hey Harry, it's not my fault that clocks don't like me. I never set them; yet they still ring!" The red-head named Ron said as he came off his bed heading out the door with his three friends following. "Damn clocks are fucken possessed by the Devil, I tell you." He fell on the soft black couch.

The dark-skinned man took at seat by Ron's feet. "Idiota." He said under his breath while taking a seat on the small sofa.

"I may not know Italian, but I understand that Blaise. Jerk." Ron said as he turned to give Blaise the bird.

While Harry and Blaise laughed at Ron the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." The platinum blond man in black sweats said as he walked to the intercom by the door and pressed the button. "Yeah?"

"Hey Draco; its Goyle. Open up man." The voice on the other side of the intercom said.

"Yeah, alright." Draco pressed the buzzer and went to open the door. A tall yet kind of hefty man in a suit walked in and greeted everyone who was in the living room.

"Morning guys; I just came by to tell you that the boss would like you guys to come now. He wants to talk to you about your next album and some other issues." Goyle said as all four men spoke back at the same time.

"What other issues?" Ron asked lifting his head off the armrest of the couch.

"I'm too tired to get up now. I think I still have a hangover from last night's party." Blaise whined while holding his head in his hands.

"Right now!? Without breakfast?!" Harry yelled.

"What about out next album?" Draco asked with his arms folded on his chest while leaning against the small sofa's armrest sending a glare to Goyle.

"Whoa…one at the time guys. But anyways I'm not sure what the boss wants to talk to you guys about I'm just relaying the message and driving the car." Goyle stated as he raised both hands up in defense. All four sighed and headed up to get ready for whatever their boss wants to talk to them about.

...

As all five settled in the car, Goyle took out a CD from the glove compartment and played it. A guitar tune started for a good fifteen seconds then the drums began their steady beat.

"Goyle what are we listening too?" Blaise asked from the back seat.

"It's a CD that came into the office about a week ago. Crabb made a copy and let me borrow it; said the music was good and I wanted to hear for myself. So far I like it." Goyle answered and on queue the female voice sang out softly.

_Pack up  
I'm straight  
Enough  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say  
Oh, say say say_

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_  
_Wait, they don't love you like I love you_  
_Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!_  
_They don't love you like I love you..._

"This is a chick band! Who knew Crabb was into chick bands." Ron laughed while his foot tapped to the drum beat.

_Made off  
Don't stray  
My kind's your kind  
I'll stay the same_

_Pack up_  
_Don't stray_  
_Oh, say say say_  
_Oh, say say say_

_Wait! They don't love you like I love you_  
_Wait!_ _They_ _don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-aps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you..._

Harry's head bobbed to the beat. "They do sounds pretty good. The singer has a nice voice and great tune. What do you think Draco?"

Draco tapped his hand out the car window listening to the singer's soft soothing voice. "Yeah, they sound pretty good. What's the band's name?" he turned to Goyle as the music picked up a slight heavy rock sound.

"Not sure…they don't have a name I guess." Goyle said. "Like I said it came it a week ago and all it had were the letters; H.G.C.L." Goyle just shrugged his shoulders and continued on to their destination.

_Wait, they don't love you like I love you  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you...  
Wait, they don't love you like I love you  
Ma-a-a-a-ps, wait!  
They don't love you like I love you..._

**A/N:** I everyone, this is my first story that I have every uploaded to this website. I have written all my life but this is my first time posting anything, so please be nice; don't send very mean comments. I mean I'm up for suggestions and if anyone wants to throw in some ideas go for it.

Also the characters are will be in and out of character every now and then. And it's an alternate universe. But as you all know this is purely fan made so do not be too critical.

There will be more chapters to come...Enjoy!


	2. Two Scary Twins

**Title: **New Perspectives

**Author: **Ophelia Valentine

**Chapter 2: **Two Scary Twins

…

The four boys made it to the studio in good time as they were now waiting for Lucius to arrive; each one keeping themselves from dying of boredom. That is until one of them decided to break the silence, "Man, I could be eating breakfast right now." Harry whined.

"Yeah, some scrambled eggs, bacon and hash-brown, with a side of buttered toast." Ron added with a grin.

"Ron, shut up! I'm already hungry as it is!" Harry said while placing his head down on the table.

"Oh, along with fresh baked cornbread, orange juice and hot pancakes." Blaise continued as he playing Sims Freeplay on his iPhone 5.

Harry groaned along with his stomach, "Sooo…hungry!"

Draco sighed as he looked out one of the large office windows outside, ignoring how Blaise and Ron tortured Harry. 'Fuck I could use a drink right about now.' He thought to himself as he gazed at the grey buildings outside; until his attention was brought back to the glass doors as his father and mother walked in.

"Good morning everyone; I brought you all something for breakfast since I know this was short notice." Narcissa announced as she smiled a loving motherly smile as she motioned four young waitresses who brought in trays for the young men.

Harry was the first to dig in with tears in his eyes once the girls dropped off the trays and left. "This is heaven!"

Narcissa could not help but laugh at Harry's silly food antics. "Well while you eat and enjoy; Draco you father has something to speak to all of you."

Lucius took a seat in from of the four boys on the mahogany table and spoke, "As you all know this last two albums have not reached number one. Draco I hate to bring this up but your ex; whom you taught to be a singer is rising up the charts."

Draco slammed his hand on the table and stood up knocking this soda to the floor. "It's not my fault! She left me!"

"Honey, we are not saying it's your fault. We are just saying you all have to stop with the clubs, the drinking and the many parade of girls." Narcissa stated calmly.

"What?" Yelled all three boys; but Draco who just stood there upset.

Lucius sighed and stood up picking up a folder that his wife had brought with her. "I am sick and tired of all these negative publicity!" he shouted as he tossed the folder towards Blaise who picked it up and opened it. What he saw was all the partying and crazy things they have been doing since Draco's bad breakup and betrayal.

Draco looked away when he saw a picture he really didn't want to ever see again. When she left that was when he turned to drinking and the night life. "Well what do you have in mind father." He asked in a glaring tone.

"What your mother and I have come up with is to get you all away from the hard clubs, away from New York for a while until you all can come up with better music." Lucius stated. "You are all going to Los Angeles and Cedric is going to look after things for a while."

"Cedric?! Los Angeles?! Why all the way over there Mr. Malfoy?!" Ron asked shocked.

"For you all to gain a new experience and maybe new material for the music you all love to play so much. Now its 10am and everything is set; the tickets are purchased for 4pm, so go and get everything ready Goyle will be driving you to the airport." And with that he left the meeting room leaving only his wife and the four behind.

Narcissa walked to all the boys and gave them hugs. "Draco, this will do you good. Maybe this will help with the lack of inspiration you have been feeling lately." She said as she kissed him on the forehead as he just nodded and walked out to get everything ready as the others followed.

…

"Hello? Yes, I understand. I will have someone there to picked them up and to take them to their new living arrangements once they arrive. Yes, have a good day." A young man with brown hair and light blue eyes said as he hung up the phone and looked at the wall clock and saw 7am, then picked up his cell phone and call who he needed to speak to.

"Hello Parvati? Good morning; yes it's Cedric. I need you to pick up the band Lithium at 6pm and take them to their new living courters. Also you and Padma are going to do what you both do best for this band please." smirked Cedric as he finished. "Yes I will send you the text of the apartment lofts. Thank you."

"Everything alright?" came the small voice from behind Cedric as he felt small soft hands on his shoulders and soft lips on his neck.

"Yes Leanna; everything is fine. Just had to call Parvati to tell her the new assignment her sister and herself have. They are going to watch and promote the band Lithium for the time being." Cedric explained to his wife.

"So we are babysitting Draco and his friends." Leanna sighed.

Cedric smiled. "I know you don't agree with the way they have been in the public eye; but please I think being here will help them a little if not the Patil sisters will set them straight. Why do you think I called the twins; love." Leanna smiled a knowing grin and continued to massage her husband's shoulders.

…

Time has passed and the airplane from New York has arrived to Los Angeles. Many people where there from families saying goodbye or hello to others arriving or leaving. From airport workers to flight attendance, airline pilots to police and security; the airport was full of life. Two girls; twins stood by the terminal with a sign waiting. A group behind them started to gather once a few girls shouted in excitement as they saw the name 'Lithium' one of the twins were holding. Lucky for the twins they have brought back up to keep the screaming fans away. But the screams got louder once the four young men exited the terminal.

"I'm so glad to be out of that plane; feels good to stretch out." Ron announce as he stretched out making his shirt rise I bit high making the girls and women gathered around to shout and try to push the security guards away.

Blaise came up behind Ron massaging his neck, "Yeah it is great to be off those uncomfortable seats. I mean I know that was first class but plane seats are still uncomfortable."

"Let me massage your neck Blaise!" a woman shouted; Blaise on the other hand just winked and blew a kiss her way.

"Hey! Quick taking all the attention for yourselves! There are two other guys here you know." Harry stated as he winked at the crowd; while earning more cheers and screams.

As Draco exited the terminal everyone that was crowding around just went wild. Shouts, screams and some girls fainting and the three friends could only laugh at Draco as he rolled his eyes to his friends on how everyone was acting. He loved the attention but lately since the break-up he was starting to dislike it more and more; but sent his famous smirk at the crowd only to earn more screams if that was even possible. Draco took notice at the two identical young ladies holding a sign with their band name on it.

The girl on the right wore a sleeveless form fitting sheath dress with a sheer houndstooth bodice with a solid black skirt reaching just slightly past her knees and black wedges. Her hair was up in a beautiful French braid with light makeup and one gold bangle on her right wrist and a gold necklace with a half heart pendent.

The girl on the left wore a long sleeve black relaxed looking sheer button on shirt with a deep grey sash belt at the waist; fitted black skinny pants and deep grey ankle boots. Her hair was down hanging just over her left shoulder with light makeup like her sister and one silver bangle on her left wrist and the other half of the heart pendent but in silver.

"Mr. Malfoy and friends. Good evening." The young lady on the right greeted as she shook the guy's hands. "I am Padma Patil and this is my sister Parvati. We will be your guides while you are staying in Los Angeles for the time being."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you all. Come with us and we will show you where you will be staying for the time being." Parvati smiled as they all began walking to the limo waiting for them.

"Miss Parvati, where is our temporary home; if I may ask?" Spoke Harry as they pulled away to their new home.

"Well Mr. Potter it's a very nice place that Cedric has found and paid for. It's in beautiful Sunset Blvd, with lots of palm trees, shops and places to dine all around." Parvati stated with a smile. "They also have great clubs; two of the known ones that are always busy if Knockturn Alley and The Key Club."

The boys all cheered at the prospect of having a good time…that is until Padma began to speak in a calm but serious voice. "Unfortunatly; you four will not be able to frequent the clubs."

"What?! Why?!" Blaise asked in shock.

Padma's voice began to go from calm to sinister as she continued. "Parvati and myself are not just your guide; we are also your manager and promoter and you will be working hard to come up with new songs to sing. We already have a concert waiting and Parvati has an opening act in mind to perform before you. So I would suggest you all take this time to start thinking of new material for Cedric."

"So lets all have fun while we are working together! 'Kay!" Parvati cheered with a creepy some on her beautiful features. All for boys were huddled together in the back of the limo holding each other from the scary woman in from of them as they watched the girls laugh and giggle at the prospects of working together.

With slight caution Draco asked as he held onto Ron's arm in fear. "When is the concert and who is the opening band?"

"Oh silly me." Padma spoke in a high tone making the guys jump as they held on tighter to each other. "The concert is in two months from now along with making your music videos. And your opening act; Parvati knows someone who knows the them so tomorrow night we will be going to The Key Club to watch them and see if they are to our liking."

The guys nodded their heads as the girls began to talk more about the concert and music videos the guys will have to be performing in. Draco on the other hand was trying to see if he can come up with new music fast; maybe inspiration will come to him soon.

…

Yes I know it took a while but I have been having some serious problems. But everything is fixed so now I will be uploading much faster. Sorry if the story seems kind of slow but I promise it will pick up in the next chapters. I seriously hope you are all enjoying it so far.


End file.
